Keep Your Enemies Close
by hester4418
Summary: Inspector Kashyk pays another visit to Voyager, but this time he makes a demand that Janeway cannot agree to. Written for VAMB's Secret Drabble Exchange 2014.


DISCLAIMER: _Star Trek: Voyager _and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.

Many thanks to Eydie Munroe for the beta. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Written April 2014 for VAMB's Secret Drabble Exchange 2014, which allowed for a maximum of 1300 words. The first line and choice of characters were provided by Quantumsilver (and what a challenge it was!), so this story is for her.

* * *

Author's Note: This story is meant to be read slowly. Pause when the characters pause, and listen.

**Keep Your Enemies Close  
********by Hester (hester4418)**  
_(set between the Devore inspection at the beginning of "Counterpoint" and Kashyk's defection)_

"Just when I thought you couldn't possibly sink any lower..." Kathryn Janeway lifted her eyes from the alien padd in her hands to glare at her unwelcome visitor.

"The evidence is clear." He was completely relaxed, reclining in her chair.

"He is _not_ a telepath!" She threw the padd down on her desk. It skittered across the surface and came to rest right in front of Inspector Kashyk.

The Devore placed one gloved hand on the device. "He assaulted several members of your crew, took over their minds and made them perform actions they couldn't remember afterwards." He leaned forward. "Telepaths only _read_ your mind. The ability to take over someone's mind and body is far more dangerous."

"It's _not_ an ability of his," she hissed. "The dissociation of his mind was the result of alien interference. He couldn't repeat the experience even if he wanted to."

"I cannot take that risk," Kashyk replied smoothly as he rose. "I will have to take him into custody, and you'll be lucky if I let you and the rest of your crew go."

"You will not take my first officer." It was a statement, not a plea.

He moved around her desk, dark eyes glittering. "And what will you do to prevent that?"

The captain stood her ground. _Whatever it takes_, was on the tip of her tongue, but she wisely swallowed the words. Without breaking eye contact, she commanded, "Computer, play selection Janeway Six, track eight."

The soft beat of a small drum started up, soon to be joined by the lilting tune of a flute. "I'm unfamiliar with this piece," Kashyk observed, continuing to eye her closely.

"Ravel." Janeway unzipped her jacket and tossed it over the railing that bisected the ready room, timing her movements to the sound of the drum. "The Boléro."

"Another classic?"

"Indeed." She fought to keep her body still, letting the hypnotic beat of the music reverberate through her.

He was a connoisseur, and she had done her homework. Kashyk hadn't accessed this part of _Voyager_'s database yet, so the piece would be new to him. He would feel compelled to study it, to let it seep into his bones, to gauge how he could use it to manipulate her. She hoped it would throw him off-kilter long enough to achieve her objective.

"The last time we met, we talked about trust," she remarked, casually leaning back against the railing.

He swayed slightly, caught in the rhythm of the music. "And you said you didn't trust me for a second. Have you changed your mind?"

"We're alone. Unarmed." Janeway pointedly looked at his hands. "Surely that implies a certain amount of trust."

"On both our parts," he acknowledged. Then his eyes followed her gaze and he lifted one hand, flexing his fingers. "Or are you afraid there may be poisoned darts concealed in my gloves?"

Her eyes locked back onto his face. "The thought had crossed my mind."

He laughed suddenly, clearly delighted. "You would make an excellent Devore soldier, Captain. We're paranoid to the extreme."

Janeway smiled, but said nothing.

The music continued, the same theme repeating over and over again, yet with different instruments joining the chorus. The melody was hauntingly beautiful, and the two people in the room fell silent, just listening, observing one another.

Then Kashyk again lifted one hand. Janeway stiffened, and immediately cursed herself for her lack of control when his smirk indicated that he had noticed her instinctive reaction. He then began to slowly pull off his gloves, digit by digit, his agonizing movements perfectly in tune with the beat of the drum. His dark eyes held hers captive as he dropped the gloves on her desk and then fluidly moved toward her. He had the grace of a dancer, coupled with the feral appeal of a beast stalking its prey.

To her surprise, he glided past her and ascended the steps to the sitting area where he came up behind her, bracing his hands on the railing on either side of her.

Janeway found it hard to breathe. Kashyk excited her in a way that few men had ever been able to. His forced restraint had all her senses on high alert, just waiting for the animal to uncoil and pounce. And she had no doubt that, once unleashed, he was a force to be reckoned with, in every respect.

"You're lucky I came alone," he murmured into her ear. "Prax would have had your first officer bound and arrested by this time."

She turned her head, leaning back slightly to catch his eye, her heart hammering in her chest. "I appreciate the personal touch."

They hovered close for several long beats, breathing the same air as the music spun and wove around them.

Janeway closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Then she turned suddenly and simultaneously took a step back. "About my first officer..."

Kashyk was caught off-guard, his body slightly hunched, still leaning into the space she had just vacated.

She felt a surge of satisfaction at the glint of annoyance in his eyes. Without waiting for a reply, she raised her voice. "Commander Chakotay, please report to the ready room."

Chakotay walked in only a few seconds later, his expression one of controlled curiosity. When he became aware of the music playing in the background, his eyes cut to hers in confusion. She could clearly see him trying to contain his reaction, and knew that Kashyk would see it, too.

An image flashed into her mind – Chakotay writhing beneath her as she raked her nails across his bare chest, every slight movement of her body making him twitch and shudder in counterpoint to the music they both loved.

She flushed at the memory, but held Chakotay's gaze. "Commander, the inspector just informed me of an additional… complication regarding a member of our crew."

He focused solely on her. "What does he want this time?"

She smiled and approached him, crossing well into his personal space. "He wants _you_," she said sweetly, waiting only to see the shock register before she turned, her shoulder brushing against Chakotay's chest as she once again faced Kashyk.

The Devore was studying them, reading the tableau she had created – her smaller body shielding Chakotay's larger one, standing close enough for her to lean back against him. Just then, the music reached a crescendo, with violins joining trumpets and flutes in their maddening whirl for dominance.

Kashyk's eyes narrowed. He'd undoubtedly caught onto her game, but there was no question about him challenging her in front of Chakotay. He'd want to conquer her on his own terms, and she'd counted on that. Now they were at an impasse, and several minutes ticked by as the lament of a saxophone rose in the final throes of Ravel's passionate masterpiece.

The music abruptly cut off on a dissonant last chord. The unexpected silence heavily blanketed the room, wrapping them in layers of unspoken emotions.

Then Kashyk stirred, as if to throw off the spell Janeway had cast on him. "I will reserve final judgment for the time being," he said smoothly, dismissing Chakotay with a shake of his head. "We shall meet again, Captain."

"No doubt," she replied neutrally. "I trust you know the way back to your ship?"

Kashyk reached into his pocket and produced a small device which he pressed twice. "Soon," was the last thing he said before he dematerialized, eyes still locked on hers.

Chakotay started to speak, but she held up a hand without turning around. "Later," she said, then softly added, "Please?"

Only when the doors swished shut behind Chakotay did she notice that Kashyk had left his gloves behind.

-==/ The End \==-


End file.
